


Tim Receives The Treatment

by Mistakenforademigod



Series: The Treatment [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, First Time, Light BDSM, Light CBT, M/M, Size Kink, Voyeurism, casual domming, creep tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: "Tim was a bit of a creep. And he knew he was a bit of a creep. But he wasn't hurting anyone. A little bit of hidden peeping wasn't so bad, was it?"This is a sequel!





	Tim Receives The Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is definitely a continuation of my previous fic The Treatment. I don't think you need both to get this one, but let's be real, if you're here for this one, you're gonna want to read the other one because they're like the exact same end game. 
> 
> So as always, this can be read as underage or not. Up to you. This takes place only a few months into Tim being Robin, but exact age in this fic isn't mentioned.
> 
> Yes, there is supposed to be a Jason part, but I haven't written it yet. Please send me you ideas for what you want to see.

Tim had been Robin for a few months already, but had yet to fully explore the Manor. Between school and crime fighting and dodging his suddenly interested-in-him dad, he didn't have much time for anything else. Luckily, being Robin really overlapped well with his favorite pastimes of skulking and spying. Knowing he had Batman's approval and company didn't give him the same spark however.

Tim was a bit of a creep. And he knew he was a bit of a creep. But he wasn't hurting anyone. A little bit of hidden peeping wasn't so bad, was it?

So on one free afternoon, Tim decided to 'hone his training' by skulking around the east wing a bit. No one ever used it for anything so he wouldn't have to explain why he was just creepily standing in the shadows. Not that Bruce would have any room to talk.

So far he had managed to look into three of the rooms on the second floor, when he turned a corner and saw there was a light on in the room at the end of the hallway. He flattened himself to the wall immediately and crept slowly closer. He could hear vague muffled noises, like maybe someone was in pain, and a faint buzzing.

Tim was very curious indeed as he finally got close enough to peek inside. Whatever he thought he'd find, it definitely wasn't this. His older brother Dick was… he wasn't quite sure. He was definitely naked and laying flat on a weird chair/table thing and Alfred was… well, he was in a chair, sitting between Dick's spread legs and it looked like he was… touching him?

This obviously required further investigation.

So Tim hunched himself down in the shadows to watch. For research. Obviously.

It looked to Tim like Dick was actually strapped down to the chair thing. He wasn't moving very much. And his voice was very muffled, like maybe he had something in his mouth. It looked like possibly there were a couple of straps on his face but it was hard to tell from this angle. This really wasn't the best vantage point at all. He could see Dick squirming and hear his muffled cries and it suddenly hit Tim: Alfred was masturbating Dick. There really wasn't any other explanation, was there? He'd never seen anything like this but he'd watched porn like any other teenager. But this looked like some pretty advanced stuff so he couldn't be sure. He needed a better view.

Just as he was settling into a new spot, Dick started moaning louder and pulling hard at the restraints. At first Tim thought he was being hurt but then he realized Dick must have cum. Tim had wanted to look into this further but if he stayed any longer they'd likely catch him now that they weren't distracted. Tim swiftly and quietly made his way back to his room, heart pounding and face surely beet red. When he closed the door to his bedroom, he leaned against it and took deep breaths, trying to process what he'd just seen. Whatever it was he'd liked it. His cock was rock hard in his sweats. No harm in jerking it real quick, right? If they didn't want him to then they would have closed the door, right?

So it was only with mild shame that he took his member in hand and quickly rubbed one out thinking about how loud Dick's voice had been despite being gagged.

After he had cum and cleaned up, he lay on his bed contemplating what he should do now. He had so many questions. He wanted to ask Dick point blank. He knew Dick would tell him. But more than that, he didn't want anyone to know that he knew so he could keep watching.

Tim waited until he was sure Alfred had gone to sleep before making his way back to that room. Now that he was able to look his fill, he saw that it had three wardrobes. The locks were easy enough to pick so clearly none of these items were dangerous. No, these were just three wardrobes full of… well Tim wasn't sure what all the items were but it was a pretty safe bet they were all used for sex in some way or another.

Then Tim noticed the room had a small closet as well. Weirdly, it was empty. But that actually worked for Tim because it was just his size… 

He went to find a small drill and came back to make a hole in the door just big enough for him to see out of. This would become his favorite spot over the next week.

Every chance Tim got, he would go shut himself in the closet (the irony of it, of course, was completely lost on him) and wait. He'd spend a couple hours sitting in there every night with his Gameboy on silent and wait for someone to come.

On the eighth day, he got lucky. He'd only been there for a half hour when he heard someone enter the room.

He scrambled to the hole in the door and peeked out at the room, his cock already growing hard in his pants. It was Bruce this time. Tim’s heart started to race. Bruce was more observant than Dick. And much more his type. Bruce was the sort of guy who could and would pick you up by your throat and Tim was super into that.

Bruce was rifling around in the wardrobes and pulling out various things before walking over to the chair/table thing and getting on. It looked like he was starting to strap himself to it. Tim couldn't believe his eyes. Dick was always kinda slutty and him doing something like this was believable. But Bruce?? What the hell had been going on at the manor all these years?

Then Alfred walked into the room and said "Allow me, Master Bruce," as he picked up where Bruce had left off. Bruce was really restrained when Alfred was done. Tim supposed it made sense since Bruce was so strong. It didn't mean much to strap yourself down if you could snap the bindings without even trying.

Bruce didn't gag himself, but he did have Alfred put on a blindfold, which caused Tim to breathe a sigh of relief. Bruce wouldn't be able to see the tiny hole he'd made with a blindfold on.

Tim was so excited to see what would happen next. 

Alfred grabbed a long thin black stick thing. It was hard to see details through a hole this small. And then suddenly Alfred hit Bruce with the stick right on his dick! And Bruce moaned?? Tim's head was swimming and his cock was fully hard now. Alfred whipped him a few more times on the front and Bruce seemed to be enjoying it. The moans could have been pained but the erection made it clear they were not.

Alfred walked around the table to between where Bruce’s legs were being held up and apart by what appeared to be stirrups. Without warning he whipped Bruce in the place where ass met thigh and Bruce jerked in his restraints. Bruce can take a lot of pain so for him to jerk like that, it must really sting.

Alfred took his time whipping Bruce. He hit at random intervals so he'd never know it was coming and Tim couldn't tear his eyes away. This was his mentor, willingly naked and getting whipped by an old man and Tim had never been so turned on.

This was depraved and Bruce's whines were pathetic and obscene. Tim knew he was being a huge creep, but he couldn't help reaching his hand into his pants to start playing with himself.

Alfred eventually got bored of whipping Bruce and moved back over to the rolling table with all the sex toys on it. What Alfred picked up next was small and Tim couldn't see what it was, but he did see him put one on each of Bruce's nipples.

The next item he grabbed was definitely a dildo of some sort. It was big too. Not inhumanly so, but bigger than Tim anyway. Alfred sat on his rolling chair and got up really close between Bruce's legs. Tim heard a small click and then an almost… squelching sound? But then Bruce was groaning low and long and Tim realized Alfred must be pushing in the dildo. Tim was still a virgin but even he knew you were supposed to try to stretch someone first.

But Bruce didn't seem to mind considering the muttered "Oh yes" followed by a high gasp as a buzzing sound joined the cacophony.

Tim watched with rapt attention as Bruce, the big bad bat, squirmed and whimpered all because of a fake cock. Tim followed Alfred's every move with his eye as he moved it in and out of Bruce's hole before leaving it there and getting up to pull at the things he put on Bruce's nipples.

Tim supposed Bruce liking pain made sense considering his life choices. They were probably all masochists deep down.

Tim thought about how sensitive the pain must be making his body, making his dick. He thought about how good it must feel, about how good  _ he _ already feels, hand in his pants, slowly jerking himself off while watching a literal peep show. He'd never felt so naughty before.

Tim watched Alfred play with Bruce's body in whatever way he felt like for about a half hour before Bruce let out a roar and came all over himself, Tim cumming as well,  a surprise triggered by Bruce's orgasm, coating the inside of his pants.

Luckily Tim is capable of silent orgasms, so while his heart was still racing from the rush of it all, he was certain he wasn't caught. He sat back a bit and settled in to wait until the coast was clear when he heard Bruce say "Tim, come out, I know you're in there" before pulling the door open, looming over his third son.

Tim looked up at Bruce, his mentor and a father-figure, very much aware of the big cum stain on his pants. He was frozen and panicking and his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"It's okay, son. You're not in trouble. I know you liked what you saw. That you liked seeing Dick too. You can have a turn, if you like." Bruce reached his hand down to help Tim up.

He couldn't believe Bruce's words. He must have fallen asleep while waiting in the closet. If Bruce really knew he was there the whole time, surely he would never have shown him that. Surely  _ Alfred _ would never have shown him that. He wanted to get confirmation of that but couldn't bring himself to look in Alfred's direction. He couldn't bear the thought of Alfred knowing what he'd done.

He didn't want him to see how hard it made him to be caught.

Tim was confused and overwhelmed and  _ so fucking horny. _ He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes as he started to hyperventilate. Now these two kind, fatherly men knew what a desperate little pervert he was.

Bruce saw the look on Tim's face, saw that he was about to cry, and immediately scooped him up into his arms. Bruce still hadn't put on a shirt, which was distracting, but it meant that he could now feel Tim's wet spot and his erection and that made Tim whimper in both pleasure and humiliation.

"Shhh, Timmy. It's okay, we knew you were there. It's normal for boys your age to be curious. Dick certainly was. You should ask him about that sometime," Bruce chuckled as he walked Tim closer to the chair. Tim had never heard the Batman sound so gentle and soothing. Alfred came up to embrace him from behind as well, so he was sandwiched in calm.

"Master Timothy, we thought you might be old enough for ‘The Treatment’ and you seemed interested. If we've made a mistake, we're sorry," Alfred soothed.

Tim really liked watching. He'd never gone past second base, so he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about participating, but his body made it quite clear it wanted to be touched when he jerked his hips against Bruce's abs and shuddered. Maybe if he could get Bruce to stay and watch, he could feel more comfortable.

"I… I'm curious. I think I… want to try it?" Tim didn't want to pass up this opportunity, but he was still pretty nervous. "Bruce… will you stay with me?"  _ And watch, _ Tim silently added in his head.

Bruce seemed to consider it for a brief moment, sharing a look with Alfred.

"Sure, I'll stay if you need me to," Bruce conceded.

"Master Timothy, would you like to choose some toys?" Alfred asked politely while Bruce set him down in the chair thing. The logo on it said 'SpreadMaster'.

Tim didn't think he knew enough about the items in the wardrobes to really make an informed decision like that. The only two things he knew he liked were watching (and to a lesser extent, being watched) and monster cocks. Ideally, he could work up to something as big as 12 inches with the thickness of a soda can, but his ass was as virgin as they came.

"Can I… I really… I only want a toy the size of  _ you _ , Bruce," Tim was interested in what he had seen Alfred do to Bruce and Dick, but he didn't think he was ready for that yet. "And maybe a couple smaller ones so I can work up to it?" he wanted to be stretched not prolapsed.

Bruce took in the request and went over to the wardrobe to pick out the things he would need while Alfred got him situated in the SpreadMaster. Tim removed his shirt as Alfred removed his pants and underwear, smiling at the cum stains but staying mercifully quiet about it. Once he was fully nude, Alfred helped him into the stirrups and had him lay back. He hadn't asked for any restraints and Alfred hadn't offered any.

Bruce returned to Tim's side with three toys in his hand of various thicknesses, the thickest being so thick he'd struggle to wrap his hand around it, but still looked doable. Tim was nervous but excited as he laid back in the chair and tried his best to relax.

His erection had flagged a little, but as he looked over at Bruce and saw him watching, saw the small tent in his pants, he immediately chubbed up again. He chose to focus on the fact that two of his father figures were seeing him totally naked and spread open, that they were going to watch him cum, and he shivered in anticipation

His eyes were drawn back to Alfred when he heard the sound of a cap snapping open. He watched Alfred pour a generous amount into his hands and rub them together to warm them up.

Alfred started by touching his dick. He stroked his hand up and down a few times, clearly intending to spread the lube around it. It felt good but… weird. Tingly, almost. Like maybe it was getting warmer even? But god, the feeling was getting him so excited.

Tim moaned a little and he was so focused on how nice his dick was feeling that he didn't notice Alfred reach down to his hole until a finger was rubbing more of the lube on the outside, pushing his finger against it, swirling around it, but not entering. Tim knew Alfred was giving himself time to let the sensation build, waiting to feel his hole relax.

Tim took a deep breathe and as he let it out, he focused on the heat and the tingles and the  _ pressure _ and all of a sudden, he felt that pressure inside him too.

Alfred's finger had entered him and was spreading around more of the tingly lube. The feeling was certainly weird but he couldn't focus on that part. All his focus was on how hot his ass felt inside and how desperate he was getting to be filled. He had started to pant and he looked up at Bruce to make sure he was watching.

Bruce had been watching his face the whole time and they made eye contact as Tim looked up. The heat and protectiveness in his eyes made Tim wimper a little and clench on Alfred's fingers, his hole desperately wanting to feel full.

"It… it feels," Tim gasped out, cutting off with a moan as Alfred scraped his prostate.

"It sure does, son," Bruce said fondly as he placed his large hand on Tim's small shoulder.

"Please, I feel so hot inside… " There was some sort of aphrodisiac in the lube, Tim was sure if it.

He quickly grabbed onto Bruce's wrist before he could remove it and held it there.

Alfred added a second finger and started to stretch Tim while Bruce handed him the smallest of the dildos. Alfred held it out to Bruce, indicating that he should pour some of the lube on it.

Tim could see how shiny and enticing it looked and he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out, as he saw Alfred moving it down towards his ass. Alfred withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with the slicked up toy, covered in the same special lube that was making him tingle and ache. Slowly, the toy was inserted and pushed in all the way to the hilt.

Tim rocked his hips lightly, testing the feeling, wanting more already. He whined thinking about how deep the fake cock was, but still couldn't help feeling greedy for more. He was about to ask for it when Alfred started moving the toy, gently getting him used to the feeling.

But Tim didn't want gentle. He didn't need to get used to it. He had a deep ache that only getting fucked could cure.

"Please… fill me! I need it… " Tim gasped as his hand tightened around Bruce's and his cock started to drool.

Alfred looked mildly surprised, but overall his cool detached facade remained in place. He thrust the smaller toy in and out a few more times while he reached for the medium sized dildo, then replaced one for the other inside Tim.

Tim was really starting to squirm. Alfred was trying to go slow but Tim was just trying to get fucked. Bruce pressed his hand down from where it rested on Tim's shoulder, trying to still him at least a little.

"Easy, kiddo. You'll get what you need."

"But Dad… it's not big enough… " Tim whined, not realizing his slip, but taking note of Bruce's hand on him tightening.

Alfred was fucking Tim’s hole in earnest now, attempting to satisfy. Tim knew he was a size queen, but was surprised to learn just how insatiable he was. He knew in his heart, no matter how sensitive the special lube made his ass, he wouldn't be able to cum on anything smaller than Bruce.

"Just give it a minute. You need to be stretched if you're gonna take something my size," Bruce soothed.

"I'm ready! Please, I'm ready, just give me more~~" Tim was really starting to lose it. Gone was the shy virgin and in his stead was a greedy cock slut.

Bruce hummed in consideration. "What do you think, Alfred? Is he ready?"

Tim looked at Alfred with pleasing eyes, but Alfred ignored him and showed him no pity at all when he said, "I think he needs a few more minutes, Master Bruce."

And with that came Alfred's brutal assault on his ass, fucking the dildo into him at a quick and sloppy pace, only hitting his prostate about 70% of the time. The tease was enough to drive him wild, but not enough to distract him from his true desire.

Tim had started muttering pleas and whining until finally Alfred reached for the biggest dildo. He gestured for Bruce to add the lube again and pulled the medium dildo out. When he pressed the large one to Tim's hole, he paused and Tim nearly screamed as he tried to push back onto it, so close to having what he really wanted.

Then suddenly, he could feel the head of it enter him. He clenched down on instinct, loving how full he was. Finally, the had what he needed. He took a breath and relaxed, allowing Alfred to push it in further, stopping only when it was in as far as it could go.

Tim laid back and relaxed, all the tension draining from him. The itch was being scratched and he felt calm wash over him as Alfred started thrusting the dildo in and out, picking up speed and really giving it to Tim.

He didn't last long, no surprise there. He was ready to cum the moment he felt the stretch. He was so hot and so turned on and all he needed was… was… "Oh! There!! Right there… Ah!" A few brushes against his prostate and he was finished, cumming all over his chest and stomach, cock untouched since Alfred spread the lube on it.

Alfred kept the dildo in until Tim finished and then slowly removed it and set it aside for cleaning later. Tim thought he should be feeling normal again but as soon as he felt the emptiness, the itch came back. Bruce went to remove his hand but Tim panicked.

"Wait, don't leave me! I… It still… I'm not full. My ass feels so empty. Bruce, please… fuck me," Tim begged, he could see Bruce's erection through his pants, he needed to feel it inside him, in his hand. He reached out to grab it, to feel it's thickness, it's heft.

Bruce looked conflicted so Tim stroked his hand enticingly over the fabric. He needed Bruce to stop thinking. "Please, Dad. I need you… "

That seemed to do the trick, as Tim could see the resignation in Bruce's eyes, somewhere behind all the lust, and he took Alfred's place between Tim's legs, standing instead of sitting, and pulled his cock out.

Bruce spread some lube on himself and Tim watched with such  _ hunger _ knowing that Bruce's huge veiny shaft was about to enter him. He wanted it so badly he was already whining with impatience.

Finally, Bruce lined himself up with Tim's hole and said "I'm not going to be gentle" before thrusting in all the way.

Tim practically howled as his back went rigid and he clamped down on the intrusion. He needed a moment, but the second he started to relax, Bruce was pulling out and thrusting back in.

Despite the fact that Bruce said he wasn't going to be gentle, Tim knew he could have been a lot rougher. The pace was quick and hard, but all Tim could feel was pleasure and fullness.

He was getting close again, but he needed to feel Bruce shooting in his ass first.

"Please cum inside… I need your cummm!"

Bruce, apparently a sucker for dirty talk, then grabbed his hips and began positively slamming into Tim's no longer virgin ass and Tim couldn't do anything about it except sob.

And then he made the mistake of looking over at Alfred. Seeing the man just standing there, watching, looking completely bored, as if the two of them were just preventing him from carrying about his day? That did him in. He grabbed his cock and pumped himself through the orgasm. It was only sheer luck that had Bruce coming at the same time, with a mighty roar and thick, hot ropes of jizz filling Tim completely. Tim had never felt so satisfied before.

Finally, the ache was gone. Tim was exhausted and his legs probably didn't work anymore but his whole body felt blissful and tingly. Vaguely he felt a cool wipe cleaning the cum off his torso and then down between his cheeks to clean there as well.

He was almost asleep when Bruce lifted him into his arms and started walking. Tim just sighed and enjoyed the warmth of Bruce's bare chest as he was carried all the way to his bedroom.

Bruce even tucked him in and gave him a sweet lil kiss on the forehead. Tim felt so cozy and sleepy but was pulled back when he remembered he needed to ask something.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?" He answered, pausing with his hand on the door.

"What was in that lube that made me feel so… you know… " Tim asked, searching for the words but coming up empty.

"There was nothing special in that lube, Tim. You're just a cock slut.” And then he shut the door and walked away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mistakenforademigod on Tumblr and Discord
> 
> Send me your Jay and Dami ideas and please get specific. I only have very vague ideas for what I want to do and I really need y'all's help. Send me a DM if you want, but like let's get nasty okay??


End file.
